


More Chats (Pt.41)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [41]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl, The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.41)

[hellie]: I think my dad knows I’m gay?????

[detective dimples]: what makes you think that 

[hellie]: well he was like “you know all the guys I train seem to be makin eyes at you” 

[hellie]: and I was like “gross” and he chuckled and was like “so do the girls” and my apple juice came out my nose and then I had to go 

[little grey]: that may have done it 

[hellie]: how did yalls dads take ur coming out

[annehathagay]: dhfhjdjsjfj 

[detective dimples]: uh

[sunnyD]: Maggie and I’s dad kicked us out bc she’s gay and I’m trans and gay

[hellie]: oh shit 

[sunnyD]: well I’m pretty sure ur dad isn’t a piece of shit Ellie so he won’t be bad about it 

[faxingjax]: yeah ur dad may look like a scruff no nonsense guy but remember he took you to Disney and even wore one of those hats

[hellie]: that’s true

[hellie]: im gonna go tell him 

[pinkie]: good luck!!!

[nicobinoru]: !!

[cherrychapstick]: I love watching baby gays grow up 

[snakequeen]: shes older than u

[cherrychapstick]: shhh

[thespianlesbian]: where have y’all been 

[gaysonscott]: fuckin 

[snakequeen]: I can neither confirm nor deny but where have y’all been 

[mess-n-her]: ;) 

[gaysonscott]: THATS MY SISTER ILL KILL U STOP 

[mess-n-her]: GOTTA BLAST

[glowinglesbian]: nobody cares but nico and I r moving in together!!!!!!!!!

[sydthekid]: I CARE OMG YE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[annehathagay]: BITCH

[nicobinoru]: language Elena 


End file.
